The present invention relates to an assembly for the removable fastening of the cradle to the breech of a weapon.
On many weapons, the dismounting of the gun barrel, and possibly its replacement, must be carried out from the front. On a tank for example, before undertaking this disassembly, the breech ring is linked to the turret roof using a suitable temporary fastening. The breech ring is thereafter linked to the cradle by a flange fastened to the breech ring and to the cradle by screw-nut connections. This flange enables the cradle to effectively withstand the weight of the breech ring when the breech ring is no longer supported by the barrel.
However, this type of assembly does not provide a sufficiently accurate position of the breech ring with respect to the cradle, thereby making difficult the installation and screwing into place of a new barrel that demands that the two parts be coaxial. Moreover, this positioning defect leads to the appearance of strains in the brake rods and in the recuperator, which also helps to support the breech ring with respect to the cradle. A frequent direct consequence of this is the deterioration of the brake rods, which in turn may cause the deterioration of the seals.